Hello, Goodbye
by RuthYourFace
Summary: Kurt is about to risk his short life for a longer one with Sam, the love of his life.


Disclaimer: I don't own glee or the characters featured.

"You're going to be fine," Sam said, for what felt like the one hundredth time. He wiped Kurt's, for once unstyled, fringe from his clammy forehead. The brunette was pale, grey almost with a steamy temperature. Although he thought he looked like death, Sam thought he was perfect. He thought his, now flushing cheeks were cute, and his glazed eyes were beautiful. Also, he loved how he got a flash of butt every time Kurt needed to hobble to the mens, thanks to the light feathering material of his hospital gown.

"It's all going to be fine," Sam mumbled, his lips pressed against Kurt's hot temple.

"Shut, up Sam."

"Okay, okay, you're right. But you're going to be fine."

"Not as long as this crummy unfiltered water is ruining my skincare routine and this tacky _nightdress_ is all i get to wear for the next few days I'm not," Kurt grumbled, rubbing Sam's jaw line with the tips of the delicate hand he had wrapped around his neck. Kurt lay on an uncomfortably mattress covered in stiff sheets on a hospital bed ready to be wheeled in to the operating room.

"The next few days," Sam said, "You will wear it for the next few days." They both knew this procedure was dangerous. It was a huge risk, which Kurt was willing to take and Sam wasn't sure that he could handle although he knew the smaller boy could. He was tough when he wanted to be. Sam's mother was across the room talking with the other adults: Burt, Carole and for some reason Mr Schuester. But come one, we all know he gets _way _too involved in the kids' personal lives! She lifted her head up and saw Sam. He was pasty and looked like he was going to faint. She motioned for him to breath. He followed her instruction.

"Sam, I refuse to go into that room with you having the thought in your head that I'm going to die," Kurt said, calmly. Sam swallowed and squeezed his eyes shut but he couldn't stop the tears from spilling down his cheeks and dropped onto his fist, which was clenched in the bundle of Kurt's night gown. Kurt brushed his fingers on his neck again, comforting him as he cried. Sam felt like such a baby sitting there crying for about five minutes, when he opened his eyes properly the adults were gone. Kurt must have asked them to go.

"Sammy, Sammy," Kurt whispered, wiping away the blonde's tears. Sam was shaking, and his cheeks were stained. It broke Kurt's heart.

"Sam, Sam, they'll do whatever they have to do, they'll do this operation. I'll wake up and okay, I will be a little sore, and woozy from the anesthetic but you'll be there to hold my hand and you'll record it for laughs, and we'll become youtube famous like that David kid. You'll take me home and nurse me back to health with kisses and goofy stories. I'll stay in bed for as long as I have to but i will get better. Okay we might miss the midnight showing of 'Harry Potter' but we'll refrain from the media and whatnot till we buy the first copy on blu-ray as soon as it comes out. Then we'll have our date at colour me mine just like we planned. We'll go back to school in September just like we planned but until then we've got to be strong. Both of us," Kurt said.

"I love you," Sam said. Kurt tilted his head up and Sam closed the gap, kissing him lightly on the mouth. It was soft at first gentle lips moving together, but it changed quickly, becoming more urgent. Their tongues rough and lips pressed to hard together.

"I love you, I love you, I love you," Sam said quickly, breathlessly between quick kisses.

"I love you too," Kurt said into a passionate kiss that followed. The doctor cleared her throat. They broke apart.

"Mr Hummel, we're ready for you now," She said, smiling at the lovers.

"Don't say goodbye to me," Kurt said pressing their foreheads together. Sam suddenly began to snigger, and Kurt was taken aback as the moment was so serious.

"What on earth are you laughing at?" Kurt asked.

"Watch you don't pull out your drip," Sam said, indicating to the bag of fluid that had toppled over and knocked over a full cup of OJ and a clipboard.

"Kurt, Mr Hummel, I am your surgeon, Dr Heinnes," A tall dark man said extending a hand. Kurt turned his attention away from Sam's green eyes to shake his hand. They got acquainted and the doctors informed them on his surgery, but Sam's mind was drifting. Before he knew it they were wheeling his one true love away.

"Take care of my baby," He gasped, struggling to breath as he watched Kurt lean back. The doors swung shut and the parents retreated to the waiting room. Sam couldn't move – he genuinely felt like he was clung to the spot. As claustrophobia kicked in his knees creaked and he crumpled to the floor on his knees in the middle of the ward. He was unaware of the world around him. It came in waves, the sadness. But he couldn't sob anymore. He had to trust that Kurt would be okay. A huge risk, which he would have to take, to have that future they fantasized about.

"Freesias."

"Whatever you'd like."

"White roses," Kurt said," Even though people say they symbolize death- I think they're beautiful and they'd match the shutters."

"Mmm," Sam mumbled, relishing the boy's dreamy daze. The two where curled beneath an apple tree in the park.

"I'll work in the garden-"

"I'll stare at your butt," Sam coughed, sniggering.

"Sam!" Kurt laughed, hitting him playfully on the arm, "You'll fix things and kill spiders and play football with the kids."

"The kids," Sam dreamed, twirling Kurt's bronze locks around his finger.

"Kayley and Alex, two years apart with green eyes just like yours for Kayley-"

"And teal ones just like yours for Alex," Sam finished. Kurt turned over under Sam's arm to gaze up at his.

"Do you really want to have a life with me?" He wondered.

"Did you really just ask me that?" He said in disbelief, "More than anything else in the world. I want to grow old with you." Kurt was blushing. He ducked his face into Sam's chest and started fiddling with the material of his t-shirt.

"Even, when I'm grey and wrinkled?" He asked jokingly.

"Even when you're grey and wrinkled," He said, eyes shining at the playful boy. He gripped the plastic wall skirting to hold himself up as his knees buckled. It all started a few months ago, when Kurt was diagnosed with a heart condition. Sam had panicked over an irrational fear for the first while, that he might fall -out-of-love with him or something stupid like that. Kurt assured him he was going crazy with a kiss on the nose. The doctors gave Kurt no more than two years to live. It was crushing for both of them. But Kurt was strong. He refused to let them spend the rest of his life unhappy, so they almost pretended it didn't exist. Apart from the bucket of medication Kurt had to rifle through and the two injections Sam could hardly bare to help him with. And there was all the doctor's visits and when he was put in hospital for irregular heartbeats and whatnot.

However, his life was usually normal. _Usually._

"I crapping myself," Sam admitted, staring up at the huge roller coaster above them. Sam had been on one before of course, and so had Kurt – but only one of the small ones that came to town during the summer. Never a really scary one like the one they were queuing up for now.

"Wimp," Puck said, smacking his arm as he walked past, arm around Zises.

"Oh my gosh we cannot do this," Rachel panicked, almost hyperventilating glued to the spot.

"Come on, you guys suck," Mercedes said.

"We can so do this," Kurt said, pulling on Sam's burly arm. The line was fierce long but they got through it thanks to Brittany and Mike's comical dance moves and all of Artie's ghetto.

"You're shaking," Kurt pointed out, rubbing Sam's bare goose bumped arms.

"You have to sit next to me. Or I _will_ die." He muttered, kicking his other foot. Kurt smirked. The line was unmoving but he saw Quinn pushing through as if she was in a rush. She had a solemn look on her face. She took Kurt's hand and pulled him through the barrier.

"Sam, keep my place!" Kurt said as he was pulled.

"You can't, Kurt, but its okay, we'll go grab a corn dog, play some of those carnival games while we wait," She suggested.

"Quinn, I'm not disabled or anything, I can still go on rides," He said. She pointed to the sign behind Sam's head. The blonde was looking more confused and definitely more afraid of the ride than he had been a few moments ago. Quinn was right. The sign said they would not allow any people with back problems, pregnant women or people with heart problems. Heart problems like his. He stood and watched as Sam stared back at him with a pained expression as he was buckled into a seat, with an empty space behind him.

Hours passed. Many nurses offered cups of tea and toast but Sam refused, curling up in an armchair. He lay unmoving but he couldn't sleep. He barely blinked as started into thin air. Eyes piercing memories that no one else could see. A kind nurse draped a blanket over him at one point, but he couldn't find the voice to say thank you. Sam woke. He was draped in a thick green blanket. Someone must have laid it on him when he fell asleep. He was on the couch in the Hummel-Hudson living room. He opened his eyes to see Kurt munching on cereal legs crossed on the chair next to him.

"Morning, Sunshine," Sam said, in his husky morning voice. Kurt smiled although his cheeks were stuffed with food.

"Is it weird that i love watching you sleep?" Kurt said, swallowing.

"Stalker," Sam said wrapping arms around Kurt's small waist and pulling him into a bear hug almost spilling him cereal. Kurt laughed and set down the bowl before a huge mess was made and they snuggled on the couch tucked together like silverware. Burt walked in and they flung apart, Kurt tripped over the bowl spilling it everywhere and fell flat on his butt. Sam helped him up and tried to avoid Burt's reprimanding stare.

More time passed. Day turned to night. Night turned to day. Sam got no sleep.

"Mr. Evans?" A nurse murmured.

Fidgety hands.

Sam sat bolt upright.

"It's about Kurt Hummel." Sam was guided to a recovery room. He swung the doors open and practically ran down the ward. His heart could have stopped when he saw Kurt, weak, eyelids blue fast asleep. He only heard the words, "Stable, Longer life, old age," before he clasped the sleeping boys hand to his chest.


End file.
